Friends don't say beautiful
by Aspire2B
Summary: "Nick and Jeff best buds in Dalton" that was the nick name they'd been given by the student body. But recently certain situations that arise spark a whole new set of feelings between the two "Friends".
1. You're kinda beautiful

The bell let out a shrill ring and everyone cheered as the last of their papers flew into the air.

"SUMMER," Some kid at the back of the class screamed, others joining in excitedly. Jeff looked back at Nick excitedly who mouthed "finally" to the other boy. The blonde nodded in mutual agreement. The year at Dalton had seemed like an eternity. The stress of finals (the kind that makes you grind your teeth and stay up all night) and Warbler performances were over at last.

Jeff packed up all his books in his bag and shuffled out of the class room, waiting for Nick outside the door. Of course, even on the last day of school Nick was the last one out.

"Why are you always SO slow?" Jeff mock-complained. Nick elbowed him playfully in the ribs.

"I am SO not the slowest one and you know it!" Jeff smiled, he couldn't help it. Nick was utterly adorable sometimes. Wait...no, he totally did not just think that about his best friend. He coughed to hide his embarrassment. "Are you coming down with something?" Nick questioned. His brown eyes were kind of... glowing and pretty. WHAT?

"N-NO!" Jeff spat out his cheeks by now a nice shade of crimson. Nick lifted an eyebrow and analyzed his best friend closely.

"Whoa, okay dude. Sorry I asked. But seriously you're not getting sick are you cause that would really suck. It's the last day of school and all and I don't want to have a video game tournament with you if you're going to be hacking on me."

"I will not be _hacking_ on you," Jeff said looking anywhere but Nick. What on earth was he thinking? He thought Nick's eyes were pretty. Guys don't think other boy's eyes are pretty especially if that guy happens to be the other's best friend! Not unless... No. That wasn't what it was.

He just needed some time to think, away from Nick. He needed to date a girl. That's what it was. His last date with a girl had been months ago. She'd broken up with him, saying that he spent way too much time with Nick and was more concerned for his friend than her. Oh well, what did she know?

Although time away from Nick would be hard. They were joined at the hip most of the time and he would surely notice something was up. He stole a glance at the brunette as they continued to walk and couldn't help but notice; the way his brown hair swept up to one side and the way that he has distinct laugh lines around his lips.

"See you next year Nick," some boy passing the opposite direction shouted.

"Yeah, see you!" Nick shouted cheerfully and Jeff couldn't quite place the feeling. Nor could he stop the burning that seemed to grow in his chest when Nick smiled at someone else.

It jostled him out of his thoughts when Nick suddenly spun around and said, "So, I'll see you in my dorm for celebratory pizza and a call of duty marathon at 5:00pm?"

"Y-yeah," Jeff replied, happy that he was the only one Nick invited. "Bad Jeff," he thought to himself. You like girls. You don't like Nick. This is just hanging out.

"Okay," Nick said looking at him quizzically before patting his shoulder and leaving to go to his room. Jeff turned to go into his respective room and couldn't hide the smile that bloomed on his face as he reached up to touch his shoulder which was suddenly warm.

* * *

><p>Nick hurried around his room making sure it was immaculate. All his books stacked, bed made, furniture in place and all dusted. He didn't really know why he was going through all the trouble Jeff and him were only going to mess it up later. Maybe it was because he felt guilty. Tonight he'd planned on telling Jeff about his girlfriend Sarah.<p>

He'd put it off for so long because of how his last relationship had panned out. Jeff hadn't been supportive at all and had gotten depressed. That had been the worst time of his life. He needed Jeff around and although he didn't approve of his friends behaviour and found it rather immature, for the sake of their friendship, he'd ended it. He'd just guessed it was because Jeff's relationship with his girlfriend at the time had fallen apart.

He heard a knock on the door which singled him of Jeff's arrival. He walked over to the door almost tripping over the edge of his carpet. He opened the door to find a flustered Jeff. As soon as he saw Nick's face he flashed a smile, show casing his perfectly white teeth, his blue eyes shining.

"Hey," he said giddily.

"Hey," Nick responded, not quite sure why he chose now to notice Jeff's teeth...weird. Jeff slid off his shoes putting them by the door and turned around. His eyebrows scrunched up in confusion as he took in the room.

"Is there any reason why I can actually see your floor for once?"

"No," I lied, "I just got tired of tripping over crap." Crap was right. This was going to be a lot harder than I had originally planned. Jeff looked really happy as he bounced on to my bed, making wrinkles in the once smooth fabric as he lay down.

"So," he said, once again smiling, "are we going to do this thing or what?"

"W-what thing do you mean?" I stuttered, thinking that he'd caught me staring at his smile. My face heated up a bit at the thought. "Nick," I pep talked myself, "you brought him over here to tell him about Sarah. You cannot afford to drag this out. You'll be spending the whole summer with him so the sooner he knows the better."

"Um, Jeff," I asked, sitting down on the bed beside him.

"Ye-ah," he said waggling his eyebrows in a way that made him look downright silly.

"Stop it," I said punching him in the arm (not hard enough to hurt), "I'm trying to be serious."

"You wound me sir," he muttered, but gave me a look as if to say, "Go on." He folded his knees up against his chest and rested his chin against them, staring up at me with big unsuspecting blue eyes. Dear god those eyes would kill me. It was as if his sole purpose in life was to make me feel guilty but they were also kind of...I don't know...beautiful?

...

* * *

><p>WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! Hold the phone just a minute there. Beautiful is NOT a word we use to describe our friends Nick, our perfectly straight friend that...did he just bat his eyelashes? No. You're not allowed to think like that. Think of Sarah or something!<p>

What was wrong with me? Maybe the pressure of the finals really had gotten to my brain like Jeff had said.

"I'm all ears Nick," Jeff said in a sing-song voice. Aw, to hell with it all. If I didn't even know how I felt about my best friend how could I know what I felt about Sarah?

"Actually, never mind. Do you want to order some pizza?" Nick asked knowing that pizza would be the magic word that would get Jeff off his tail.

"Do you even have to ask?" He laughed jumping up to get the phone book that I stored in my desk. Nick smiled at him and eerily noticed the way his heart beat just a little bit louder when Jeff smiled. "I'd like to order a meat pizza with pepperoni, ham, salami and yeah...heavy on the meat." Nick laughed at Jeff's unhealthy obsession with meat or anything that involved the flavour of beef. At the sound of his giggle Jeff winked at him.

Nick quickly turned his head around to stare at the T.V, pretending to be interesting in the game that they'd just started up. In reality his heart felt like it was thundering a million miles a minute. The bed creaked as Jeff plopped down on it.

"Hey, do you want to watch a movie instead of gaming? I'm pretty tired from all the finals," he said moving closer. Damn it Jeff! Why are you moving closer? "By the looks of it you're pretty tired to," he motioned to the bags that I knew resided underneath my eyes.

"Yeah, whatever," anything so that I can stop thinking about your arm pressed up against mine. "Choose what you want to watch. I...um...need to go to the washroom. Before he even had a chance to say anything I was up and closing the door facing my mirror.

What was happening to me? I examined my face in the mirror, hating the way my cheeks were flushed pink. I groaned and felt my head smack against the sink with a harsh clank. That would bruise. I'd never noticed Jeff like this before. We'd just been friends, pals for as long as I could remember. We had both had girlfriends.

Yet I couldn't explain the feelings I got when he smiled at me, when his blonde hair fell in his face whenever he was hunched over studying, when he danced like no one was there or the way his bright blue eyes sparkled.

I was confused. Sure, I knew what all of this meant I could put two and two together but it couldn't work. Jeff was straight and I was...not gay. I don't look at guys on the street and think, "oh, he's handsome." I did think that way of girls though. It was only Jeff who escaped the rule. So I was...Jeff-sexual? I laughed at the term.

Opening the door to the washroom I found Jeff lying on my bed, head on the pillow with the opening credits to Narnia playing.

"You're such a nerd," I joked.

"Hey, you own the movie. So you're the geeky one. Besides you like that I'm nerdy."

"Yeah, nerds are a major turn on for me." The words spilled out of my mouth before I could stop them. How could I have just mention being turned on and Jeff in the same sentence? I dared myself to look back at him, trying to be suave and just pretend it meant nothing.

Jeff looked stunned for a few seconds but then just decided to let it go. I thought I heard him mumble, "I'll store that in my book for later." But I couldn't be sure. I sidled up next to him, well as close as I dared and tried to watch the movie. Honestly I did.

We devoured our pizza when it came. Although by that time I wasn't quite as happy. The pizza delivery boy had put a major damper on my mood. He was SO shamelessly flirting with Jeff, no matter how hard Jeff tried to deny it. Why wouldn't he flirt with him though? Jeff was amazing...

But who was that one that had him in their dorm room eating pizza? Ha! Take that pizza boy.

...I'd officially lost it.

"Nicky?" Jeff said sleepily. My heart swelled at the casual use of a nick name. We'd never done nick names before but I was more than willing to participate now if that meant getting to hear Jeff call me by a pet name.

"What's up J?" I asked, playing along with the name game. We were both sitting on my bed ignoring Peter being crowned by Aslan. Jeff's head was turned towards me his eyes half closed and wearing a smile that would melt anyone's heart.

"I'm sleepy," he concluded, resting his head on my shoulder. I stopped breathing for a few seconds. In all honesty I didn't know what I was. But all I knew was that this was amazing. The feeling of Jeff's head resting on _my_ shoulder was right.


	2. Sick

**Sick **

* * *

><p>Underneath a mass of navy and red bed sheets a massive sneeze followed a sickly groan. It had been a really stupid idea to hang around Trent yesterday when he'd had the flu. Now here he was sick in the summer. Nick rolled around in his bed to face the ceiling.<p>

A sharp pain ran up his spine and to his head when his phone seemed to screech, alerting him of a new text. With sore arms he reached over to his night stand to grab it.

**Hey, are we still on for the water park today? – J**

Darn it, he'd forgotten all about that. He usually...actually he _never_ forgot arrangements with Jeff and not because he'd just realised his best friend was the most attractive person he'd ever met (of course that wasn't the reason).

**Sorry, I can't make it. I think Trent gave me whatever bug he has. – N**

The reply was instantaneous.

**Aw, really? What do you need? I'm coming over! x – J**

I smiled. He was such a worry wart, to the point where it was kind of endearing. Then my bleary eyes focused on the small **x **in the text. Kisses? I felt my face heat up and it had nothing to do with my fever. It must have been a mistake. His finger accidentally hit that button.

* * *

><p>"<strong>NICKY<strong>!" Jeff shouted as he burst through the door.

"Ugh, you're so loud," I complained, although I was really happy to see him. Just his presence seemed to take away the pain a little no matter how clichéd that sounded. I looked up and saw him walked over towards me, smiling of course. But in his eyes was the slightest fleck of worry.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick sooner Nicky?" he pouted sitting on my bed. I flushed at his use of nick name. At least I could blame it on my sickness. But honestly, when had _that_ started up? Last time he'd called me Nicky he was half asleep so I looked it over...but now?

Well I couldn't say that I disliked it...in fact I really loved it, probably way more than I should.

"I only started feeling this way when I woke up this morning," I provided, trying to get the frown off his face. A sad Jeff was something I could never have. Seeing him upset made me sad too.

"Have you taken any medicine for it?" I nodded my head slowly. "Don't lie to me Nicky. You know you're horrible at it. I can read you like a book."

Hopefully not, I thought, or else you'd be able to tell that I've developed a not so little crush on you. "Here," he said, reaching into his pocket, "I brought you some Advil it should help."

Before I had time to react he leaned forwards. It would be a total lie if I said I didn't kind of freak out. He wasn't allowed to be that close that me! I felt his calloused hand lay on my for-head.

"You're really hot Nicky," he said smiling, as I felt myself blush furiously, "and a bit red in the face too. I'm going to run and get you some ice from downstairs."

As soon as he left I bolted up into a sitting position, my breathing ragged. What the hell was he playing at? Calling me Nicky, adding an **x **to the end of his text and saying I was hot (well I did have a fever and that's probably what he meant but still!) I thought Jeff was straight! Well...I'd never really asked him.

A few minutes later he came back, smile on his face, perfect as ever. I needed to calm down my distressed state wasn't helping anyone here.

"Here, put this on your head and go to sleep."

"I'm not tired," I complained like a child. He raised a light blond eyebrow at me.

"_Of course_ you're not Nicky," he came over and brought the blankets up to my shoulders. "Now, be a good boy and go to bed. When you wake up we can watch a movie or something." I stretched my arms up and yawned, my shirt riding up a little. Darn him, he always knew how I was feeling. I looked up to see Jeff's face go red.

"What?" I asked curiously and oblivious to the fact that me stretching had just given him quite a nice show of my stomach.

"Nothing," he said too quickly, "go to sleep," he ordered. A small battle took place in his eyes before he leaned forward and lightly kissed the top of my head. I stopped breathing for a second as he pulled away then and walked out of the room. The door shut before I had the chance to shout, "Don't go!"

I was struck hard by the realisation that I wanted him here, I wanted him to kiss me again and again and I wanted his lips not on my head but on mine. I groaned in frustration and rolled on my side. I wanted my best friend and not in a way most people would. I'd fallen in love with him.


	3. Girls

**Girls**

* * *

><p>Jeff grinned as he went down the halls of Dalton with a bounce in his walk. Things with Nick had been going great. They'd been spending all their time together once he'd gotten better and because most of the boys had left to go home over the summer holidays there was no one to take Nick's attention away from him.<p>

He stopped in front of Nick's door and let the giddy feeling of exhilaration, the same feeling he got every time he was so close to said boy, wash over him. He opened the door, knowing he didn't need to knock. He found Nick standing in front of his mirror with a comb in his hand, trying in vain to get one hair that stuck up, to go down.

He couldn't help it as his eyes went down to inspect the brunette's body. Jeff noticed that he looked particularly well dressed for the day. He was wearing light beige shorts with a green plaid t-shirt. Nick was almost always a jeans and T kind of guy when he didn't have to be in uniform.

"What's the occasion?" I joked. I was surprised when Nick seemingly jumped a foot in the air.

"Jesus, Jeff," he said breathlessly, "you know maybe a little knock on the door would be nice? You scared the hell out of me." I laughed at his distressed face which was kind of cute.

"Really though, what's the occasion? The most we'd be doing today is going around Westerville." Nick looked down at his feet and shuffled them.

"Well...um, about that," he muttered. I looked at him, he really was way to formally dressed.

"What's going on Nick?" I asked noticing how his eyebrows had pulled together. It wasn't like him to back out of plans.

"Ikindahaveadate," he said really fast, still refusing to look at me. I chuckled,

"In English please." Maybe he didn't want to spend time with me? The thought made my stomach feel all loopy.

He looked me in the eyes, his hazel one's swirling with little bits of green and gold.

"I have a date," he said. It took me a few minutes for my brain to compute this new information. Nick with someone else. Someone else who isn't you. My stomach plummeted.

"Oh," I said. Really that was the only thing I could say? How about, "How could you Nick? I can't believe you would betray me like this after all we've been through, after I finally plucked up the courage to kiss you...even if it was just on your head."

"Yeah, sorry, Sarah's been nagging me to go on a date for a while but I've always been busy," with you, he thought.

Oh, wonderful, so it was a _girl _on top of everything, one more way for Nick to through his total _straight-ness _in my face. I couldn't believe this! Really, I should just calm down and congratulate Nick. But I just couldn't it hurt too much.

"Well, I hope you too have fun Nick," I spat, watching the shorter boy take a few steps back with a hurt expression on his face. "I hope you and _Sarah_ are very happy together." His hurt expression turned into one of anger.

"Why are you always like this? Whenever I find someone I want to go out with you turn into this totally immature person. Why can't you just be happy for me?"

**BECAUSE I LIKE YOU**, my mind screamed. I opened my words but the words wouldn't come out. No matter how much I liked him I couldn't risk our friendship and I knew Nick would be uncomfortable if I told him, maybe even truly repulsed by the idea.

"Just go on your date Nick," I coldly. "I'll be here when you get back...like I always am." With that I turned around and slammed the door. I stopped on the other side. Had I been too harsh? A prickly feeling started up in my eyes. NO. You are not going to cry Jeffery. It's Nick's decision if he wants to go out with girls and make you miserable.

The tears streamed down my face despite my pep talk to man up. And I tried but failed to rub them out of my eyes. On the opposite side of the door Nick had fallen down to his knees. Why did this always happen? He was always the one making Jeff angry, making him sad. He looked at his face in the mirror and hated what he saw, instantly tearing up.


	4. fight

**Fight **

* * *

><p>Both boys hadn't spoken to each other after the fight about Sarah. Truthfully they were like addicts on withdrawal. Both needed each other but at the same time also thought that it was they had to come clean.<p>

Jeff sat down in the art room of Dalton, canvas in front of him, completely bare. He felt shaky, not really there. Painting was something that always made him happy. The two ways he expressed his emotions best were through song and through brush.

He picked up brown, green, gold and blue paint. Mindlessly he let his brush run over the canvas while he was thinking. He wanted to see Nick, more than he ever had before. But the other boy hadn't really reached out to him either. He shouldn't have blown up at him like that. Of course he'd been in the wrong like always.

It was Nick's choice. Jeff hadn't exactly proclaimed his affections for the other boy. He looked up at his canvas board and recognised the swirl of brown and two gold green circles underneath, almost the colour of Nick's eyes. His eyes widened with realisation and he threw it to the floor.

His chest heaved up and down as he tried to place why he had this unhealthy addiction to his best friend. Nick didn't belong to him...wasn't his...

* * *

><p>A crashing sound made him jump as he walked down the halls to the cafeteria. What on earth was that? He was still trembling a bit due to his latest bawling session. Totally pathetic, a mess, that's what he'd become. Thanks to Jeff.<p>

The blond boy wouldn't respond to ANY of his texts. He'd apologized over and over again. In fact he'd even broken up with Sarah just because he couldn't stand to have Jeff upset with him. But did that change anything? No, of course not because the blue eyes blond was just as dumb as Barbie.

Jeff was stubborn when he wanted to be Nick had always known that. He peered into the room where the crash had come from. His eyes widened when he saw Jeff, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Boy, that guy a sight for sore eyes. Nick was afraid though. He didn't think he could live through Jeff yelling at him again.

He was about to turn around before he was caught staring; that was until Jeff started crying. Not loudly just quite almost silent sobs but they seemed to wrack his entire body. Nick's heart ripped in two as he watched his best friend cry for what might have been the third time in his life. Jeff didn't cry; it was kind of like the law of gravity.

He flew over to where the blonde sat and wrapped his arms around him. Tears had started coming from his eyes at the sight. Nick's trembling stopped as soon as his arms were around the other's shoulders. Jeff was his rock. The blond stiffened beneath him but Nick didn't let go, only let out a sigh of content at the feeling of finally being able to touch him again.

"N-Nicky," Jeff stuttered.

"Hmm," I murmured pressing my face against his neck and enjoying the way it made him shiver slightly. Without warning, suddenly, he unwound my arms from around him.

"You shouldn't be doing this," he stated blankly. What he really meant to say was; you shouldn't be getting my hopes up.

"B-but I thought that you...," he finished lamely.

"You thought that I wouldn't care that you have a girlfriend? God, Nick, how naive are you?" He shouted angrily. But it didn't sound like his anger was directed at me it was at himself. I had caused this, the reason he was beating himself up was me. "I was so stupid to think that...maybe just...," he yelled.

"I don't have a girlfriend anymore stupid!" I shouted, my voice overpowering his. "I hate it. I hate us, us being like this! I can't do it Jeff," I said starting to cry and I probably looked like a wimp but whatever, "I don't like it when we fight Jeff." His eyes widened as he took in my crying face. He stood up and enveloped me in a tight hug. "I'm s-sorry and you wouldn't forgive me. E-even though I said s-sorry," then I totally just broke down to Jeff's utter horror. "I d-don't want t-to...y-you angry with me...Jeffy..." I bawled.

"Ssh," he hushed. "Nicky, Nicky, don't cry. I'm sorry. I was wrong when I yelled at you. I was just jealous of Sarah I didn't like it when there was someone else you could go to if you were sad or angry or happy and that was wrong. Nicky _please_ stop crying," he soothed. His arms tightened around me even more as if to hold me together. I let out an embarrassing hiccup before the sobs finally subsided and I was left clutching onto Jeff's tear stained shirt.

"All better?" Jeff asked his voice a bit strained.

"I'm sorry," I said letting go of him. It made Jeff uncomfortable. So even though he craved the physical touch he wouldn't.

"No, don't do that." Jeff said surprisingly, reaching out and grabbing Nick. He pulled the slightly shorter boy back into his embrace. "This, this is okay Nicky. Do you understand? If you're sad or lonely or happy you're allowed." I gladly reciprocated the hug, smiling into his chest, feeling like my own heart was about to burst.

"Are we friends again J?" I asked, half afraid he'd say no and walk out, like this was all a dream.

"Of course N." He smiled down at me with a look that looked a lot like adoration. I beamed at him and we left arm and arm to go into the cafeteria.


	5. baking

**Baking**

* * *

><p>"Have you ever baked a cake before?" Nick asked Jeff sceptically as the blond picked up a measuring cup looking at it like it was some sort of alien.<p>

"How hard can it be?"

"You didn't answer my question," Nick muttered. It was Trent's birthday today and the two had decided to surprise him with a cake. Both were extremely excited because all their friends who lived in the area where coming back to Dalton for the party.

"You know," Nick said picking up a bag of cocoa, "we could just get Kurt to do the cake. He'd probably do a much better job."

"Aw, you wouldn't drag him away from poor Blaine though would you?" Nick chuckled. Blaine and Kurt had gotten together just before the vacation and it was impossible to tear the two apart. It was almost sickeningly cute.

"Fine, let's do this thing." Nick leant over the counter and looked at the recipe. So of course he was totally unsuspecting and defenceless when Jeff came up behind him and dumped the entire bag of flour on his head.

He eyes widened with shock before he started coughing, inhaling what seemed like the entire bag.

"You did not just do that," he shouted at a not so innocent looking Jeff. "You're going down." An evil grin spread across Nick's face as he grabbed the cocoa. Jeff ran and tried to dodge Nick as he dumped all the cocoa. Unfortunately for Jeff is had landed directly on his head.

The brunette laughed hysterically at the sight of Jeff's naturally light gold hair dirtied by brown. "Well played Duval," Jeff taunted, "but I wouldn't be laughing just yet." Out of nowhere Jeff pulled two eggs from behind his back.

When had he grabbed those? Nick thought. "Jeff," Nick said anxiously, "Jeff, please? You're the best friend in the whole world. You wouldn't do it," as he backed up Nick grabbed a soft wad of butter and hid it behind his back.

"Sorry Nicky all's fair in love and war." And just like that Nick felt the shivering sensation of gooey wet egg yolk running down his face and back.

"Same to you dear," pulling out the wad of butter he took a little bit in both hands and rubbed his hands along Jeff's cheeks and all across his face. He took great pleasure in watching Jeff back away and spit it out. "Ha, ha oh the cleverness of me," Nick shouted.

"You two are hopeless," I totally different high pitched voice rang from the door way. Both boys quickly turned around to see Kurt and Blaine standing in the door way looking highly amused.

"When did you two get here," Jeff said nervously.

"We just got here a few seconds ago and heard a bunch of shouting coming from the kitchen, which by the way is a disaster. You two better clean it up or Dalton will make sure you can never use it again," Blaine commented. They both turned around to look at how much damage they'd done. The floor was covered in cocoa and flour, sugar on the counter and egg yolks on the wall.

"Once you two clean up I'll make the cake to spare the oven certain death," Kurt said, before he grabbed Blaine's hand and dragged him out of the doorway.

"What do you think is up with those two?" they both heard Blaine ask.

"Oh, they're totally hooking up," Kurt said before their voices slowly faded away. Both boys blushed, refusing to look at the other.

"So...," Nick said after a while. "I guess we better clean of this war zone."

"Yeah," Jeff agreed, blushing every time his hand connected with Nick's while they scrubbed the floor.


	6. nightmare

**Nightmare**

* * *

><p>Jeff knew that Nick wasn't entirely comfortable at Dalton in the night. No matter how much the shorter boy would deny it. He was usually okay when David, his roommate, was there with him. But two days ago David's family had gone to Spain taking David with them and Nick obviously wasn't doing well.<p>

The day after David had left he'd came to breakfast, eyes with dark bags underneath them, not looking like he'd slept. All Nick had to do was ask Jeff to stay with him and he would. But he didn't. Their rooms were conveniently placed next to each other's though. So Jeff just guessed that if Nick ever needed him he'd walk over.

Jeff pulled on his dark blue P.J pants and climbed into bed turning the light out. He sighed as he felt his entire body relaxing and became oblivious to the world.

He blinked his eyes open, not really sure why he'd woken up until he heard someone shout. He jumped slightly.

"STOP!" he heard a familiar voice yell. His feet hit the cold hard wood faster than lightning. He fell on his face once in the dark and cursed. He slammed open Nick's door, thanking Dalton for their "No locked doors" policy. He ran over to Nick's bed and flicked on his lamp light.

The boys face was flushed and covered in a thin sheet of sweat. He twisted and turned in his bed whimpering. Jeff reached out to grab him but remembered that somewhere he'd read never to walk up a person when they were in the middle of a nightmare.

"Nick!" Jeff shouted. "Nick you need to wake up! It's just a dream!" The other boy was completely oblivious to Jeff's cries. He just whimpered and yelled.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Please, PLEASE stop!" Deciding that whatever book he'd read was written by a quack. Jeff grabbed Nick by the shoulders and shook him.

"WAKE UP!" Jeff shouted, finding that he himself was becoming a little hysterical. Nick's eyes flew open and his hands shot up and wrapped around Jeff's neck as if to strangle him. His eyes were wild with fear. He squeezed and Jeff choked a little then gave up all resistance.

A more Nick like look crossed his features.

"Oh god...Oh my god Jeff, I'm so sorry," he whispered, letting his hands fall from Jeff's neck into his own lap.

"You don't have to apologize for anything Nicky. You did scare me though. I know that you get nightmares when there's no one to sleep in the same room as you," Nick opened his mouth, "don't deny it. You should have asked me to stay with you. I would have."

Nick bent his head down ashamed. "I'm sorry. I just feel really...stupid. Only little kids are afraid to be alone in the dark." Jeff sighed and climbed onto the bed with him.

"That's not true and you know it. Everyone is scared of something. I'm just sad that you had to have nightmare in order for me to come over." Jeff grabbed Nick's chin and forcing the other to look him in the eye. "Is it all right if I stay over here?" He asked.

"Yeah," Nick said extremely relieved that he wouldn't have to be in this room alone.

"Good," Jeff said pleased that he'd finally gotten through to his best friend.

He moved to get up and go to David's bed.

"Um...Jeff," Nick said grabbing his hand, "do you...you...think that you could...," A shocked expression crossed Jeff's features. Sleep in the same bed as Nick? That's only what he'd been dreaming about for the past month. So he'd be crazy to pass this opportunity who knew if or when this would ever happen again.

"Of course," he said smiling as a pleasant warm feeling coursed through him. He slid under the covers and next to Nick. He turned around so that his back was facing him. He was sure that if he had to stare at his beautiful face so close that he wouldn't be able to resist the urge to just lean in and kiss him.

He was definitely surprised when he felt arms wrap around his middle. They were spooning, dear lord. I could definitely die happy now Jeff thought.

"Night Jeff," Nick murmured in his ear.

"Night Nick," Jeff whispered back.


	7. amusement park

**Amusement Park**

On the hottest day of the year Jeff and Nick had decided to go to Lima's Amusement Park. Of course the rides were nothing spectacular since Lima was a really small town but it had rides none the less.

"Look Jeffy they have a roller coaster!" Nick said excitedly. Jeff smiled, his hand in Nick's he couldn't shake the feeling that this was kind of like...a date. Nick was like a little kid hopping up and down, eating cotton candy and running from one ride to the next. Jeff was almost dizzy trying to follow him around. The blazing sun didn't really help.

"Ride it with me Jeff!" Nick said pointing at the roller coaster. The happy look slipped off of Jeff's face. Laugh at him all you want but he hated roller coasters. The first time he'd been on one he'd been ten. After wards he'd puked his guts out for about an hour. He was not willing to re-enact that lovely experience.

"Um...I don't know Nick. Roller coasters and I don't really mix." Jeff said nervously, looking up at the towering contraption of terror.

"Aw, come on Jeff! Only this one time and I promise I'll never make you ride on one again."

"Nice try Nick but I'm not going to be bribed." Jeff said staying strong.

"PLEASE, Jeff. Pretty please...for me," Nick asked batting his eyes and grabbing both of Jeff's hands. Damn, if only this boy knew how gorgeous he was and the power he had over him.

"Fine," Jeff sighed, blushing a bit at the feeling of Nick staring at him.

"YAY," Nick shouted in victory.


	8. Birthday

**Waiter**

* * *

><p>It was Nick's birthday and I was super excited! I convinced him to we'd go to a movie and then go and get something to eat (which I would pay for). Secretly I wanted it to kind of be like a date. What could I say I really liked maybe even loved the boy.<p>

Hopefully he didn't catch on. I tried to tame my blonde hair and pulled on my nicest light blue dress shirt. Shoes; clean, wallet check and my nerves...yeah, they were definitely present. I stepped out of my room and took five steps before I was standing in front of Nick's door.

It was his seventeenth birthday; we'd be the same age now. I lightly knocked on the door. The butterflies in my stomach were doing everything they could to make their presence known. Calm down Jeffery. This isn't a date. This is just you taking out your fine looking friend out to a movie and then dinner for his birthday.

"Hi," Nick said breathlessly as he opened the door. His hair was swept to one side and he was wearing a red plaid shirt with the sleeved rolled up to this elbows and light khaki shorts. I felt my heart thump.

"Hey," I said not quite able to pull my eyes away from him.

"You look nice," he commented awkwardly and then his face flushed a bright red as what he said sunk in.

"Thanks, you too," I said quickly, not wanting him to think he made a mistake by praising my clothes. In fact mistake was the opposite word. I loved the fact that Nick was thinking about me like that. Straight guys don't think like that do they?

I was beginning to get my hopes up. Maybe my best friend wasn't as ruler straight as he let on. The thought made him smile.

"Well, sir," Jeff said grandly waving his arms in the air, "let the night's entertainment begin."

"You're not going to strip are you?" Nick asked point blank.

"W-what...?" Jeff asked, freaking out in his head.

"Just that, "night's entertainment" sounded a little Moulin Rouge like," Nick laughed completely oblivious to my brain short circuiting. "Let's go," he said happily taking my hand in his.

* * *

><p>"THAT. WAS. AWESOME!" Nick and I said excitedly when we sat down at the restaurant after the movie.<p>

"Aw, that was so cool!" Jeff exclaimed. "The way that thing it just exploded, like,** BOOM**! Then he was all like, "oh, I'm too cool to look at the explosion" and **BAM** then the bad guys right behind him and that fight was so _sweet_!"

Nick stared at the other boy with love. He was amazing. He got so excited about the smallest things. Well, the movie had been pretty awesome. But when Jeff talked about things he would always speak with such emotion and expression. He never did things half way.

Nick didn't even notice when the blond had stopped talking.

"Nick?"

"Hmm," Nick hummed in a questioning tone breaking out of his daze. Jeff chuckled,

"I asked you what you thought of the movie."

"Oh," he said embarrassed, "it was great." They were interrupted then by their server.

"Hi, I'm Jared. What can I get you two today?" He asked not even looking up from his note pad...typical. I looked at Jeff and nodded for him to go first.

"Um...hmm, I think – no... I'll order the meat lovers pizza please." By this time I noticed the waiter look up and seemingly do a double take as he looked at Jeff, who was still staring at the menu. Some growly thing in my chest awakened as I noticed the waiter checking out Jeff's arms.

"Of course, it's excellent by the way," he beamed. Jerk, I thought.

"And you?" the waiter asked, obviously less interested in my response.

"Um, I'll just have the mushroom burger." The waiter grunted in acknowledge meant and turned back to Jeff smiling.

"Let me know if there's _anything _I can get you. I'd be happy to help."

"Yeah, thanks," Jeff said bored. Was this guy for real? Guys don't just come to a restaurant alone together if their friends. But sadly I guess that's exactly what Jeff and I were.

"So," Jeff said smiling, wagging his eyebrows up and down, "you're seventeen now. How does it feel?"

I laughed at his antics, "I feel exactly the same. Well...," I thought about how I'd discovered my crush for Jeff. I wasn't exactly the same. Liking Jeff made me Bi didn't it? The thought scared me. "Yeah, nothing's changed," I muttered.

"It takes a few days to set in," Jeff said, as if he knew what I was really thinking about.

"I have to use the washroom," I said bolting up. Jeff couldn't know. He couldn't leave. I speed walked into the washroom and slammed the door to the stall attempting to breathe through my nose and out through my mouth. You've got to tell him Nick. This is torturing you.

A few minutes later I walked out of the washroom. I was going to do this! Here and now. I was stopped dead in my tracks by the sight of our waiter chatting up Jeff. The two of them were smiling and laughing. It made me want to throw up.

My feet moved on their own accord over to the table.

"That was a totally awesome movie," the waiter said.

"Yeah, to tell you the truth I really only caught bits of it though I – Nick are you okay?" Jeff asked as he noticed my arrival.

"I don't feel so good." I said, hoping that my feigning illness could get us out of this restaurant, Jeff away from the waiter and somewhere private.

"We should go," Jeff said worried. He looked back up at the waiter apologetically, "could you pack this up for us and give me the bill?"

"Sure," the waiter frowned and walked away. I had the childish urge to stick my tongue out at him. Ha! I win.

"Nicky are you okay? You look a little pale," a worried voice said across the table. I looked up at Jeff. His hair was so blond in the florescent lights it was almost glowing.

"Um, I have something I need to tell you...after we get the food."

"Okay," Jeff said now looking equally as nervous. We got our food and the bill came afterwards. I tried to convince Jeff that I'd pay for mine but he refused saying that it was my birthday and therefore was his treat.

We got into the car outside the restaurant. I shut the door behind me and looked intently at the dashboard.

"So what did you need to tell me?" Jeff asked doing up his seat belt.

"Well, um, it's kind of weird and...,"

"Do up your seat belt. We don't need any fatalities," he said jokingly. But he was tense. I could tell. My palms were getting sweaty like they did when I was nervous.

"I don't know what I am." Nick said quickly.

"What?" Jeff said, confused. Nick put his face in his hands as if his fingers could protect him from his gaze.

"I think I'm Bi," he whispered. Please don't leave. Don't think I'm weird and never want to be friends. The car was filled with a bloated silence, neither of us speaking, me hardly breathing.

"So am I," he said. I looked at him completely shocked.

"WHAT? But you never, you always- I thought that. I thought that you wouldn't want to see me after I told you," I finished lamely.

"Nicky, even if you dressed up in women's clothes and thought you were from Australia I'd still want to see you." I laughed at his insane visual.

"But Jeff, I always thought that you were straight. I mean you've had girlfriends." He raised his eyebrows at Nick.

"So have you Nicky. Does it matter if I am? It doesn't change anything it just so happens that we like girls and guys." Well that's not really true, Jeff thought, the only guy I like is you. On the other side of the car Nick was thinking the exact same thing.

He felt like a huge rock had been lifted off his chest. He happily leaned over and hugged Jeff.

"I'm so glad that you're not freaking out."

"Me, freak out, never." I laughed, still high on happiness.

"Let's eat. I'm starving."

"I thought you were feeling sick," Jeff said.

"Well, I was just really nervous about telling you. That's probably what upset my stomach," I confessed, it wasn't entirely a lie. I wasn't ready to tell Jeff that I loved him yet, soon but not now.

"Well it's no candle lit dinner but it'll have to do," Jeff said.

"It's better than any candle lit dinner," I said truthfully.

"Happy birthday Nicky," and what a very happy birthday it was.


	9. Letters end

**Letters**

* * *

><p>Nick and Jeff were both sitting in Nick's room; where Jeff had been sleeping ever since David left for Spain. Nick was extremely fixated with his new book while Jeff sat idly on David's bed strumming along with his guitar.<p>

Things had been a little awkward between the two after they'd both confessed being Bi to each other. They didn't really know where the boundaries of friendship lay, especially since they were both (oblivious to the other's knowledge) crushing on each other.

Was it too much to hold hands when going down the hallway? Now when they hugged did it mean anything more? Both wanted to be more but neither knew how to take that step.

Nick looked up from his book to find Jeff staring intently him while playing guitar. Quickly he ducked his head down. "What?" He muttered his face heating up.

"Nothing, just trying to get some inspiration for a song I'm writing."

"Um, okay, I guess," what kind of inspiration did his face provide for Jeff? He really wanted to know. Nick was tired, tired of being just friends he'd wanted Jeff since the first week of vacation and broken up with his girlfriend just for him.

He looked back up from his book, his eyes just peeking over the edge. Jeff was looking at his guitar now, tongue slightly sticking out of his mouth in concentration, trying to get the right chords. Well, if Jeff was going to write a song with Nick as the inspiration Nick would do something for him as well.

* * *

><p>He waited for a day he knew Jeff was going out. Looking out his door he scanned the halls to be sure that no one was around. Walking back to his desk he took out a piece of pristine lined paper. How to word this? I guess there was no going back now. By the end of this letter Jeff would either hate him or feel the same...or maybe Nick wouldn't give it to Jeff. He just needed his feelings out of his mind.<p>

_Dear Jeff,_

_I really don't know how I'm going to say this or what I really want to say exactly. All I know is that I need you Jeff and after this letter I really hope you don't leave. The truth is, how I figured out I was Bi was you. Honestly, I didn't think of guys in that way until this summer. I even broke up with Sarah because I couldn't stand you being angry at me. _

_I really, really like you Jeff and not in the way most friends like each other. I love you're perfect smile. (Honestly, you must, like bleach your teeth or something.) Whenever you're happy so am I. You're eyes are so beautiful. I often catch myself just gazing into them even when you're not looking at me. You're an amazing dancer but you're also an amazing friend. You're always there for me; when I'm scared, happy or sad. Being without you kills me even when you're just a few minutes away. Jeff you have no idea how much I want to be __**more **__than friends. I don't want to be "Nick and Jeff best buds at Dalton" I want – _

I stopped. Was it really what I wanted? I'd never even kissed him before. How could I be sure? What if when I did kiss him I found out I really didn't like guys in that way? I stuffed the letter into my pocket. Jeff was in the library; I needed to figure this out.

In my haste out the door I didn't even notice as the letter fluttered out of my pocket and onto the ground.

* * *

><p>Jeff had been in the library for FOREVER. He honestly thought his brain was going to explode if he had to read one more word out of one more freaking book. It also didn't help that his mind was shooting instant replays of Nick's face from this morning. He was so adorable when he was asleep, so peaceful. Jeff didn't have the heart to wake him up so he just left a note saying where he was.<p>

The urge to just bend down and kiss him while he wasn't conscious had been so overwhelming that he'd ran out of the room as fast as he could. Great, now he was thinking about kissing Nick...for the millionth time. With that thought he slammed the book he'd been reading closed, ignoring the nasty look the librarian gave him, and raced up the stairs. Not knowing that in the eastern wing Nick was also racing to see him.

When he burst through Nick's door he was surprised to find the shorter boy wasn't there. Instead all that was left was a piece of paper on the floor. Jeff picked it up, guessing that it was a note explaining where the other was.

His eyes widened to a completely abnormal size as he read the letter, once then twice. No way. Nick wanted exactly what he had. Nick thought he was beautiful. _Nick _had fallen for him at the exact same time. But why had the letter stopped? He said he didn't want to be just friends and then...end?

The blond ran out into the hallway running down the stairs. He was so focused on his goal of finding Nick that he collided into someone when he turned the corner.

"Oh, gosh, I'm so sorry!" Jeff exclaimed. "Nicky?" he asked, horrified that he'd just trampled his crush.

"Yup," the other said, laughing a little and rubbing he head where Jeff's shoulder had collided.

"Come here, we're getting some ice for your head. Oh god...it's already bruising," Jeff fretted.

"You're such a worry wart. I'm totally fine, in fact I bet there isn't even a bruise," Nick laughed. Jeff placed his hands on the boys head, as if that would confirm whether or not he'd be okay. Nick closed his eyes at the feeling. Jeff's hands were cool but sparked a warm feeling in them.

"Um, Jeff," Nick said anxiously, "I – well, um, I don't really know how to say this. But before you left I sort of thought that maybe since you're...," he was cut off by Jeff who gave him a "_really?"_ look.

"Stop talking Nicky," he said before he leaned in and pressed his lips against Nick's. The response was instantaneous. The only thing Nick could think of was, "I was so stupid for believing this would change anything. In fact it's better than I imagined." Then he lost all coherent thought as Jeff twisted his hand into Nick's hair and moved his head to deepen the kiss.

Both hearts beating loudly as the kiss just grew in passion. All those years of not knowing what this feeling was, finally coming out. Sadly, Nick had to break away from the kiss in order to get air. They just stood there breathing raggedly and staring at each other in amazement.

"Did that really just happen?" Jeff asked, looking like a deer caught in head lights.

"Um...yeah, hopefully you wanted it to...," Nick was completely unprepared when Jeff launched himself at Nick a second time. Their lips meld together perfectly and both sighed at the contact.

"Be my boyfriend?" Jeff asked quickly when he pulled away for ten seconds.

"Of course Jeffy, nothing I want more." They both smiled at each other and walked back to their room, hands clasped together and fingers entwined.


End file.
